


Forever Together

by eledhwenlin



Series: BRBB - Art #34 [2]
Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer was taken by the phouka when he was only eight years old. He has grown up in their world and considers himself part of their community. But when Brendon and Spencer fall in love, they face serious ramifications ... and the only solution is to brave the human world together on their own, if they don't want to give up their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] The Road Home is Littered With Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360394) by [saint_vee (corbae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/pseuds/saint_vee). 



> First, I need to thank Corvide for drawing this beautiful piece of art that inspirted this story. 
> 
> My heart-felt thanks go to Melusina for cheerleading and the beta. <3 
> 
> Hat-tip goes to Foxy Shazam for the title.

"Don't stray from the path," Spencer's mother said. "You don't want the phouka to get you."

"I won't, Mother," Spencer answered dutifully. He was eight years now, just this past month. He knew that the forest was full of danger and only the path, trodden down by the villagers in many, many years, was safe. 

"Remember, one basket full of mushrooms." His mother handed him the basket. "And don't dawdle!"

Spencer left the house laughing, running along the path. He ran past the well, passed the orchard his grandparents kept and reached the outside of the village. The forest began there. 

Spencer slowed down to a leisurely walk. It was hot in the sun and running had made him sweat. But the forest was nicely cool. Spencer walked, swinging in the basket. He was proud--it was the first time his mother had sent him into the forest all on his own. 

His father had shown him the way to the meadow last week, and Spencer found the way without problems. Collecting mushrooms was easy: soon his basket was filled to the brim. 

Spencer carefully picked it up. It was heavier than he'd expected and he needed to carry it with both hands. The running and collecting and carrying took its toll and Spencer was so thirsty his throat felt parched and his tongue was thick in his mouth. 

He put down his basket to rest for a moment. It was quite too heavy, as if he was carrying bricks rather than small mushrooms. 

Then he heard the sweet sound of a stream nearby. Spencer looked at the forest around him. The undergrowth was thick in places, but the sun was shining through the tree tops and the trees were young, thin birches and small oaks. 

He listened intently. The stream couldn't be that far off--maybe only a few steps into the forest! He walked right to the edge of the path, not daring to leave it just yet. 

There! Something glittered! Spencer leaned in closer, glancing into the direction of--and yes, there it was. At the sight of the water, Spencer felt almost dizzy. He looked at his basket where he'd left it in the middle of the road, then back at the stream. It was only a few steps, twenty at most, off the path. Surely that didn't count as straying. And he was dizzy with thirst, his mouth parched…

Spencer walked briskly to the stream. Getting through the thick growth was harder than it looked, but soon he was at the stream. The bank was full of pebbles, but Spencer fell to his knees anyway. The water tasted delicious. Spencer cupped his hands to scoop the water and drank greedily. When his thirst was quenched, he sighed happily. Now he felt he could continue his way home. 

But when Spencer got up and turned around, he couldn't see the path--and he didn't know which way to turn. 

"Oh no," Spencer whispered. But then he heard a horse whinnying. There was a beautiful black horse right next to the stream. Spencer didn't know where it had come from--he hadn't seen it coming. 

"Hello," Spencer said. His grandfather had taught him that you had to be courteous to every being, not just people. "I'm Spencer. Where did you come from?"

The horse shook its head. Spencer thought its eyes were twinkling. But it seemed friendly enough, so he stepped closer. 

"I lost my way," Spencer told the horse. "Can you show me the way to the path?"

The horse stood still and suddenly rose on his hind legs. Spencer shrank away, but the horse stamped his feet and shook his head in what could be a nod. Then he got down so Spencer could get on his back.

Spencer hesitated for a moment, but slid onto the horse back. It would surely lead him the way. The horse stood up faster than Spencer expected and he grabbed the horse's mane tightly. He pressed his body against the horse, suddenly scared. 

The horse jumped and they were back on the path. "Thank you," Spencer said, but then the horse jumped again and they were in a completely foreign part of the woods.

And suddenly Spencer remember his grandmother's stories about the phouka, little, mischievous things. "They like to disguise themselves as horses and wreak havoc in the life of humans," she'd said. "If you see one, you mustn't ever get close to it."

Another jump and this didn't look like their forest at all anymore. Spencer lost count of how many times the horse jumped, but it seemed to last forever. 

When the horse finally stopped, Spencer took his chance and jumped off his back. He looked around: they were in a village, but with strange-looking houses. The hills far off didn't look like any Spencer had ever seen. "Where am I?"

"In my village," someone said right next to him. 

Spencer scared badly and jerked away. Where the horse had stood, there was now a man. His skin was blue, Spencer thought at first, but then he saw it was pictures, painted on the man's skin. "Where are you?" Spencer asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

The man laughed, loud guffaws that reminded Spencer of a donkey's bray. "Because it was fun," he said. 

"But where am I?" Spencer looked around. "How will I get home?" He remembered the basket full of mushrooms. "My mother expects the mushrooms, I have to go home."

"Uh," the man said. "I don't know?"

"But I want to go home!" Spencer yelled. He thought about his mother, his father and his little sisters--he'd promised them a game of tag, as soon as he was back from the errand his mother had sent him on. He remembered them and felt sick.

"Pete!" A boy came running. Spencer saw that he was older than Spencer, but not fully grown yet. He seemed to be very angry. "Pete, what did you do?"

Pete shrugged. "Nothing," he said mulishly. "I just had some fun, Patrick, geesh, don't be like this."

"Pete," Patrick said. "You brought back a human!"

"So?"

Patrick threw his hand up in the air. "He can't be here!"

Spencer thought that was good because he didn't want to be here.

"But I can't bring him back, either!" Pete said.

That was not so good. "But why?" Spencer asked. His voice sounded thin and shaky. "I want to go home."

For the first time Patrick looked at Spencer. "You are in the underworld," he said. "It's--it's different here."

"But he brought me here," Spencer said. "I want to go back."

"Uh, maybe we should bring you to Gerard," Patrick said. 

"Will he be able to bring me home?" Spencer asked, but no one answered him. 

Pete and Patrick started walking and Spencer had no chance but to follow them, if he didn't want to stay on the village meadow all alone. Pete chattered all the time, but Spencer hardly paid any attention to his surroundings. 

They reached a house which scared Spencer--at first he thought the house was covered in blood, but realised that it was just paint. But the drawings weren't the flowers his mother was fond of drawing, but rather dark imagery. 

"Here?" Spencer asked. 

"Yeah," Patrick said. He walked into the house without looking back at Spencer. 

Spencer stood on the doorstep, but he couldn't make himself step into the dark hallway that opened up in front of him. 

"Hey," Pete said. He stood next to Spencer. "Come on, it's safe." He reached for Spencer's hand.

Spencer let Pete lead him into the house.

~~~***~~~

Gerard wasn't what Spencer had expected. Instead of the old, probably cruel and crazy man, he found a young man covered in paint of all colours, drawing a unicorn.

"I've never seen a unicorn," Spencer said.

"Huh?" Gerard looked at him. "Why? They're just hanging out at the meadow, Mikey goes over to pet his favourite foal every afternoo--PETE!"

Pete smiled. "Yes, Gerard?"

Gerard frowned at Pete. "Did you bring a _human_ here?"

"Well, there was this stream and--"

"Yes," Patrick said. "He did."

"I want to go back," Spencer said. His mother would've scolded him for speaking out of turn, but none of the others seemed to mind. 

"And he can't," Patrick said.

"But I want to."

Gerard sighed. "What's your name, boy?"

"Gerard," Patrick said. "That won't help."

Gerard didn't pay any attention to Patrick. He smiled at Spencer. Spencer found him strangely trustful, despite the weird house he lived in. "Spencer," he said.

"So, Spencer," Gerard said. "I'm sorry, but you can't go back."

"But--"

"I'll explain it to you." Gerard squinted at the table next to him, covered with loose sheets of paper, brushes and whatnot. He chose two pieces of paper. "This is the upperworld where the humans live," he said, holding up one piece. "And this is the underworld." He moved the two pieces. "See, they're both turning--could you please hold this, turn it counter-clockwise, yes, thank you, dear boy. So they're turning."

"But you're turning yours wrong," Spencer said. "You said counter-clockwise."

"Yeah, but the thing is, the two worlds turn into different directions." 

"Oh," Spencer said. He squinted at the paper. "So my home's farther away?"

"In a sense," Gerard said. "Because, and this is important, time also passes differently."

Spencer stopped turning his paper. "What do you mean?"

Gerard let his hand sink. "Time passes more slowly here," he said. "I'm sorry, but ... Up there, a few years have already passed."

"But I've only been down here for one hour!" Spencer shook his head.

Gerard took hold of Spencer's hands. "Yes, but--I'm sorry."

Spencer moved away, shook Gerard off. "But I want to go home," he said, and he hated the way he sound watery. "I want back to my family."

"Spencer," Gerard said and the gentle tone of his voice undid Spencer. It was the same voice his father had used when he'd told Spencer his grandfather had died. 

Spencer started sobbing. Gerard pulled him into his arms and held him.

~~~***~~~

"Well, I can't take him," Gerard said. Spencer was sitting on the kitchen floor, cradling a mug that had contained hot milk. The puppy ("Geronimo," Gerard had said, "Mikey chose the name") leaned against Spencer, warming him.

Spencer thought it was probably better not to tell Gerard that he didn't want to live in a house that looked this scary, anyway. 

Pete looked at Spencer. "Maybe--"

"No," Patrick and Gerard said in unison. "I could ask my parents," Patrick said.

"That could work," Gerard said. 

Another man, or boy, came in. He almost stumbled over Spencer because he didn't look where he was walking. 

"Hi Mikey," everyone but Spencer said. Pete was beaming at Mikey. Patrick kicked Pete's shin. 

"Huh, where are you?"

"That's Spencer," Gerard said. "We need a place for him to live."

Mikey looked at them all. Spencer was fascinated by his hair. It seemed to stand upright on its own. "The Uries," he said. "Don't they have a small boy?"

"Right," Patrick said. "We totally forgot about Brendon."

Pete laughed. "How could we? He's a force of his own."

Mikey glanced at Spencer. "Hey--are you a human?"

Spencer nodded. "Pete brought me here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mikey said dryly. 

"Who's Brendon?" Spencer asked. 

"Let's go to the Uries," Gerard said.

~~~***~~~

Brendon, Spencer found out, was a small boy his age. "How old are you?" Spencer asked him. "You're tiny."

"I'm eight," Brendon said. "And I'm not tiny, I'm just slow-growing."

"I'm eight, too," Spencer said. 

"Let's play tag," Brendon said. 

Spencer's smile died on his lips as he remembered his sisters. But then Brendon took his hand. "Hey, don't stop smiling," Brendon said. "I like your smile."

"All right," Spencer said. "Let's play tag."

"I think it's been already decided for us," Brendon's mother said. "Brendon's already adopted him."

But Spencer already didn't hear that because he was chasing Brendon through the Uries' orchard.

~~~***~~~

Eight years had passed since Pete took Spencer with him. The Uries treated him like their own child, and Spencer had found friends in many of the phouka. And yet something was missing.

If he still lived in the upper world, he would now be starting to woo a girl to become his wife.

The problem was, Spencer didn't want a wife. And although the Uries loved him like their own child, his relationship to Brendon wasn't very brotherly. 

"We're going to the lake," Brendon announced after lunch. "It's much too hot to do anything else."

"Have you already done your chores today?" Boyd looked at them. 

"Most of them," Spencer said. "The rest will be easier to do in the evening, when it's cooled down."

Grace laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Your arguments are very good," she said. "But don't stay out too long."

Spencer made a face. "Just because I once trusted a strange being," he said, "doesn't mean that I haven't learned anything in the past eight years."

"And now he's got me," Brendon said. "I'll take care of him."

Spencer made sure to keep breathing calmly. He hadn't missed the undertone in Brendon's voice. He was convinced that if he looked at Brendon now, Brendon would smirk at him. _Just wait_ , he thought. _Just wait until we're alone in the forest._

"Don't be back too late!" Grace called after them. 

"We won't!" Spencer said. He started after Brendon who'd already wandered away. 

"What's keeping you?" Brendon turned around, but continued to walk backwards. "Too slow to catch me?"

"You wish," Spencer said.

Brendon laughed loudly. "Then prove it." He turned around and started running.

Spencer gave him a head start of ten seconds. It would still be easy enough to catch up with him.

~~~***~~~

They had discovered the small lake last year. It was far enough away from the lake which everyone frequented that they could be sure to have it for themselves, but still close enough that they could safely go there. Their other hiding spot was only accessible in winter, when the thick growth had thinned out. In summer, the lake was nicer anyway.

Brendon couldn't run all the way, and predictably he stopped as soon as they got to the spot where they had to leave the well-trodden path. He was breathing fast and laughed giddily when Spencer grabbed him around the middle and pulled him behind the huge oak tree at the corner.

"So, you're going to take care of me," Spencer said, as he pressed Brendon against the bark. 

Brendon grinned. "I figured you'd need some tender loving care."

Spencer laughed, as Brendon pulled him in for a kiss. He melted against Brendon, relaxing into the kiss. Brendon's lips were soft and he could feel Brendon's smile. 

"Shhh, not here," Spencer whispered and pressed a kiss on the tip of Brendon’s nose. "At the lake."

Brendon smiled at him, sweetly, but also sadly. "I know," he said. "Let's go."

~~~***~~~

The lake was deserted and quiet, and the blankets they'd stored in the dead tree were still there, too. Brendon took them and went to the lake shore.

Spencer followed him and wrapped his arms around Brendon's waist. "Hey," he said.

Brendon turned his face up. "Hi," he said. 

Spencer kissed him softly. "I love you," he whispered. 

"I know," Brendon said. "I love you, too."

Spencer wished that knowing his love was requited made him feel better. "Brendon," he said.

"No." Brendon shook his head. "Just--let's just be here right now, please?"

Spencer squeezed him tightly before he let Brendon go. 

Brendon spread the blankets on the ground. "Let's go for a swim," he said. 

Spencer watched Brendon undress. He loved the way Brendon's muscles moved under his skin. 

"You know, this works better if you take off your clothes, too." Brendon tugged on Spencer's shirt. "Stop looking at me," he said smiling.

"But you're beautiful," Spencer said. "What if I don't ever want to stop looking at you?"

"Oh, I'm not," Brendon said. "You know you shouldn't lie."

"I'm not lying," Spencer said. He let Brendon pull his shirt off, while he undid the fastenings on his pants. "It's just the truth."

Brendon laughed. "Then you must believe me that you're beautiful, too."

Spencer was much too aware of his body to believe Brendon. Brendon was lean, whereas Spencer was soft all over. 

Soon Spencer was naked. "Race you to the lake," Brendon said. He started running and jumped into the lake, diving under immediately. Spencer followed suit.

"Damn!" Spencer was always surprised to find the water quite so cold, and he shivered. 

"Come here," Brendon said and he pulled Spencer against his body. "Let me warm you up."

Brendon's lips were cold from the water, but his tongue felt hot. Spencer became hard, and he could feel Brendon's cock against his hip. 

"Fuck," Spencer said. "Brendon."

Brendon giggled. "I told you I was gonna take care of you."

Brendon shifted and wrapped his hand around both Spencer's and his own cock. Spencer grabbed Brendon's hips tightly, pulling him against his own body. 

Spencer kissed Brendon hard. He slid one hand up into Brendon's hair, keeping his head steady. 

Brendon moved his fist fast, the water smoothing his movement. He swiped his thumb over the head of Spencer's cock.

Spencer felt dizzy between the cold of the water and the heat of the sun. "Feels so good," he mumbled.

"Told you," Brendon said. He mouthed Spencer's jaw and bit gently down on his earlobe.

Spencer laughed and kissed Brendon's cheek. He was giddy--it felt good to be with Brendon, even if they had to steal away and couldn't show it openly. 

"I miss you so much," Spencer said.

"But I'm right here," Brendon said. 

_Yes_ , Spencer thought. _Right now you're here with me._.

Brendon smiled and leaned up for another kiss. He sped up his hand. Spencer wanted to pull Brendon closer, crawl into his body, underneath his skin, just be close to him. He came with a whimper. 

Brendon laughed, his voice full of delight. "You look so pretty when you come," he said. "Your skin's all flushed." 

"That's because you're so hot," Spencer mumbled. 

Brendon wrapped his arms around Spencer. "You're too sweet," he said. 

Spencer smiled. "It's all true." He kissed Brendon again. He wouldn't ever get enough of Brendon, of his easy smile and his laughter, of his kisses and his touches. 

Brendon's cock felt hot compared to the cool water. Brendon groaned at the first touch of Spencer's hand. "I'm already close," he said. 

"The longer you'll last the second time," Spencer said.

Brendon laughed. "The sooner you get me off, the sooner we can start the second round."

Spencer knew exactly how to make that happen. He let his other hand slide down Brendon's body, behind his balls, and pressed down hard against Brendon's perineum. Brendon came with a shout and slumped against Spencer. 

"Fuck," he said weakly. 

"Later," Spencer promised him. 

"Hm, all right." Brendon pressed up against Spencer, rubbing his body against Spencer's. "I'm cold now."

Spencer laughed. "We could take a sunbath."

Brendon hummed. "But the blankets are so far away."

Spencer snorted. "You're just lazy." He hoisted Brendon up and over his shoulder. Brendon squealed and kicked his feet, the water spraying everywhere. 

Spencer dumped Brendon on the blanket and sat down carefully next to him. Brendon lay on his back and looked at Spencer. "You're too far away to kiss."

Spencer propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Brendon. "Let's meet half-way."

Instead Brendon pulled Spencer down on top of him.

It was Spencer's favourite way to spend an afternoon, lazily trading kisses with Brendon. 

"We have to go back soon," Brendon said. 

Spencer groaned. 

Brendon poked him in the ribs. "You know how Dad gets when we miss chores."

"It's important to remember your duties," Spencer quoted Boyd's speech. "It shows that you acknowledge the rules of society."

Brendon smiled softly. "I think we've broken enough rules already."

"I know," Spencer said quietly. "But a few more minutes?"

"As if I could refuse you anything," Brendon said. He laid down, his head pillowed on Spencer's chest. 

Spencer stroked Brendon's back. "Do you sometimes want to be somewhere else?" _Somewhere we could be together_ , Spencer meant, but didn't say. 

Brendon knew what Spencer meant, anyway. "Yes," he said. 

"Do you think if we explain to your parents--"

"Spencer, no." Brendon sighed. "You know what the rules are."

Spencer sighed. He knew which rule Brendon meant. "You know that they introduced that rule just because I'm here."

"I do," Brendon said. "But it doesn't change the fact that you're not phouka. I'm not allowed to be with you."

"That rule's stupid," Spencer said. "It's not like I'm here out of my own will."

"I know."

"And they wouldn't let me go back."

Brendon snorted. "You were a small child and without your family. At best you'd found yourself in an orphanage and at worst..."

"And now I'm in love with you and we can't be together because of some arbitrary stupid rules that forbid fraternisation with the enemy or whatever."

Brendon kissed Spencer softly. "You're not my enemy."

 _But I'm Wilson's_ , Spencer thought. For some reason, the Council Elder had taken an instant dislike to Spencer. The rule had been made in equal parts to punish Spencer and Pete as well, and to prevent Pete from bringing back more humans. Spencer had idly wondered what they'd expected would become of Spencer. He'd once overheard Greta's mother talking to Grace. _We don't know how quickly he'll age_ , she'd said. _He might age in time with the upperworld._ Had they speculated that Spencer was going to die within a few months or years?

Instead Spencer had grown up with Brendon, Greta and Ian, playing hide and seek, learning how to read and write, listening to Gerard's tales--and falling in love with Brendon, beautiful, laughing, warm Brendon who'd always been Spencer's best friend.

 _No_ , Spencer thought. The people who made the rules hadn't ever thought that the rule would ever actually have to be applied.

"Sometimes," Spencer said quietly, as he stared straight into the sky. "Sometimes I wish they'd sent me back right then."

Brendon was quiet. "Even if you might have died?"

"What good is living here, if I'm forbidden to have a normal life?"

Brendon cupped Spencer's cheek. "We'll find a way," he said. "Until then we'll have to continue sneaking around."

Spencer nodded, but he didn't feel good. If Brendon's parents ever found out, they'd be so angry at them.

~~~***~~~

Spencer was wrong. When Brendon's parents did find out, they weren't angry. They were sad and disappointed, which in a way was worse than anger.

"You know that it's not allowed," Boyd said calmly. Spencer wished Boyd would yell at them, curse them and forbid them to be together. This quiet talk, Boyd and Grace, looking at them with something like pity in their eyes, it felt like they were stripping Spencer's skin off.

"But," Brendon said. He looked at Spencer. "I love him."

"Brendon," Grace said. "The rules--"

"I don't care what the rules are!" Brendon moved closer to Spencer. 

"No." Boyd shook his head. "This will have to stop, immediately. I'm sorry, but Spencer's off-limits." 

Spencer closed his eyes and reminded himself to breathe. "I'm off-limits for everyone," he said.

"I'm sorry," Boyd repeated. "But we cannot and we won't allow this to continue."

Spencer felt Brendon reaching for his hand and squeezed back hard. 

"Boys," Grace said softly. She pulled them both into an embrace. "I'm sorry," she whispered into Spencer's ear.

 _Not as sorry as I am_ , Spencer thought.

~~~***~~~

Late that night Brendon snuck into Spencer's room. "Spencer," he whispered. "Oh, Spencer."

"Brendon, what's up?" Spencer sat up and reached out for Brendon. "Brendon?"

Brendon immediately crawled onto Spencer's bed, hiding in his arms. "The Council Elder's here. I overheard them and--Spencer, they're going to send you away!"

"What?" Spencer rubbed Brendon's back. "Calm down, you must have heard them wrong. Only if we--" Spencer swallowed to clear his throat. "Only if we don't stop seeing each other, they're going to separate us."

Brendon hid his face against Spencer's neck. "I heard them," he whispered. "Wilson said that--that you're old enough now to find your own way in the upperworld." Brendon was shaking and Spencer held him tightly. "They're going to bring you back, just like they do with all the other humans."

Spencer kissed Brendon's hairs. He felt weak when the realisation hit--Grace's argument had been based on Spencer's age. _He's just a child_ , she'd pleaded with the Council eight years ago. _It would be his certain death._

But Spencer wasn't a child anymore. 

"Oh no," Spencer said. "Brendon, is--is this good bye?" Brendon sat up so quickly he knocked his head against Spencer's jaw. "Ouch!"

"No," Brendon said fiercely. "I have a plan."

Spencer rubbed his jaw. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Brendon frowned at him. "You don't even know yet what I've got planned."

"If it's like that time you thought we should climb the big oak in the forest and nearly fell to death, I'd rather not know."

"Spencer," Brendon said softly. "Please."

Spencer rolled over and put his head on Brendon's lap. "I don't want you to risk--"

"I want to be with you," Brendon said. "For the rest of my life." He stroked Spencer's hair. "I thought that--that you wanted to be with me."

"Brendon," Spencer said. He leaned up and kissed Brendon softly. "I want to. I love you."

"Then please listen," Brendon said.

"All right."

~~~***~~~

"This is a really stupid plan," Spencer said. It was the middle of the night and it was cold, and now that they were about to execute Brendon's really hare-brained idea, he felt sick with nerves. Or it might be the thought that in one week he would be sent back. There was going to be a ceremony of sorts, Brendon's parents had explained. Grace had cried the entire time and squeezed Spencer's hand so hard it had hurt.

"Oh, be quiet," Brendon said. "We're totally well-prepared." He reached for Spencer's hand. 

Spencer nodded. They'd squirrelled away most of their possessions, hiding them at their lake in the dead tree. They had gathered what they thought they would need, including some provisions. "Who knows when we'll find something to eat," Spencer had pointed out. 

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Spencer slung the bag over his shoulder. All of this hinged on Brendon's ability to jump between the worlds—and Brendon hadn’t ever done that before. His parents had never allowed him to. When Pete had came back with news about some upheaval, it had been decided that they should stay in their world. Brendon hadn’t minded then, but now Spencer wished he had at least a little bit of experience.

"Yes, I am," Brendon said, but there was more bravado than conviction in his voice. 

"What if it doesn't?" The first question Spencer had asked after Brendon had explained his plan, and Brendon gave the same answer as he'd done then. 

"We'll figure out something else."

Brendon stood in front of Spencer. He had his own bags in his hands--they'd split the provisions between them and each was carrying his clothes and other belongings. Brendon looked as scared as Spencer felt. 

"So we are going to do this," Spencer said. "We are going to leave."

"We have to," Brendon said. "We won't be able to be happy here."

Spencer looked at the sky. "Do you think it'll be night there, too?"

"Maybe," Brendon said.

"How far along in the future will it be?"

"I don't know, Spence," Brendon said curtly. "I don't know how different it'll be or where we'll land or anything."

Spencer took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

Brendon reached for Spencer's hands, dropping his bags, and they intertwined their fingers. Brendon looked up and smiled. Spencer kissed him softly. "I love you," he said. 

"Even if I misjudge and kill us during the jump?"

"I love you, anyway," Spencer said. 

"I love you, too," Brendon said. He kissed Spencer one more time, then stepped away. Spencer picked up his bags, while Brendon transformed into a horse. He looked hardly older than a foal. 

Spencer mounted him carefully. He wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck and whispered, "I will love you forever." 

He closed his eyes and Brendon jumped.

~~~***~~~

Wherever they ended up, it was dark. Spencer kept his eyes closed for a moment, but Brendon shook underneath him. He opened his eyes and quickly dismounted.

Brendon immediately turned back and looked at Spencer with big eyes. "We did it," he said, his voice filled with awe and surprise. 

"You did it," Spencer said. He reached for Brendon's hand and held it tightly. "Now it's just the two of us."

"It's always been us," Brendon said. "Ready to go exploring?"

Spencer nodded. "We need somewhere to sleep," he said.

They seemed to be in a town, but the buildings were higher than any Spencer had ever seen, even higher than the church with its tower in Spencer's home town. The street was weird, hard like stone, but also smooth and made from a strange material. 

"Let's see if we can find a barn," Brendon said. 

They slowly walked down the street, their bags slung tightly around their shoulders. "Where is this light coming from?" It was too bright, but maybe it was the full moon here. 

"I don't know," Brendon said. "What is that noise?"

The noise came closer, a strange whirring and clattering. Spencer stopped. "Let's go back," he said. He didn't feel very good about that noise. In fact, he had a very, very bad feeling about it. It didn't sound like anything Spencer'd ever heard before. He moved toward the house, hiding in the shadow it cast in the too bright light. 

Brendon hesitated. "It's almost here," he said. "Let's just hide here."

He was right. Whatever was producing the noise, it turned the corner and came straight at them. It had lamps on it which shone brighter than any of the oil lamps Spencer was used to. 

Spencer blinked. The thing looked a bit like a horse carriage, but there were no horses or any other draught animal to be seen. It moved straight past them, not paying them any heed. When it passed, Brendon drew a loud, startled breath.

"Spencer, have you seen?" he whispered. 

"Yeah," Spencer said. There had been a man inside, dressed in strange clothes. 

"Is that very common fashion around here?" Brendon asked.

"I don't know." Spencer shook his head. "My family dressed like yours."

"Oh." Brendon reached for Spencer's hand again. "Well, it's gone now, and we still need to find shelter. 

They walked and every corner seemed to bring new wonders--there were dozens of lights lining the street and the streets seemed to go on forever. 

"I think this town is much bigger than ours," Brendon said. They'd been walking for long enough that the lights didn't seem quite so strange anymore. They'd also encountered more of the moving horseless carriages, some of them as big as a house. 

Spencer thought that this town wasn't anything like the one they were used to. "Brendon," Spencer said slowly. "I'm not so sure there are any barns in this town."

Brendon was quiet. "Maybe we just need to keep walking," he said finally. "The town can't go on forever and somewhere they need to have their farms, right?"

Spencer hoped he was right. But there seemed to be no end to the roads: at every crossing, there were just more houses, more streets. 

The hard streets hurt Spencer's feet. He was used to walking on soft ground, and the soles of his shoes were too thin to cushion his steps. 

"Brendon, I'm tired," Spencer said quietly. He felt small compared to their surroundings, frightened by so many things he hadn't seen before and couldn't explain. The houses were all brightly lit, making the night seem as bright as day, and the noise from the street was so loud it started to ring in Spencer's ears.

"Me too." Brendon sounded exhausted. 

Spencer reached for his hand. "We'll find somewhere soon," he said. "Are you very tired from jumping?"

Brendon shook his head. "It's not--I'm tired, but it's more like--I'm kind of confused, like I don't know exactly where I am."

They passed a gate which led into a garden, and stopped. "Do you think we could stay here?"

Brendon shrugged. "It's open," he said. "If we weren't allowed to go in there, the gate would be shut, like the others."

Spencer glanced through the gate. Inside the garden there were a few of those lights, but instead of the grey of the street there was the green of grass. "We could sleep under the trees," he said. It wouldn't provide as much shelter as a barn, but it seemed more hospital than the hard, cold buildings and streets around them. 

"All right," Brendon said. He reached for Spencer's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Let's risk it."

They carefully walked along the path. It wasn't made of the same pavement like the streets outside, but filled with little pebbles. "I wonder whom this garden belongs to," Spencer said. He took great care to walk softly, as it was noisy to walk on the pebbles. "They must be rich."

"As long as we can find somewhere to spend the night, I don't care," Brendon said. They'd reached the trees--only a small circle, Spencer was sad to see. 

"Nice," Brendon said, as he stepped underneath the tree. "Do you think--"

"Fuck, who are you?" Something sat up--a man, Spencer realised, unwashed, with long hair, his beard wild and scraggly. "Get lost, you fucking kids."

Brendon jerked away, bumping into Spencer. "S-s-sorry."

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Spencer took Brendon's hand and pulled him away quickly, farther down the path. "We're already gone!"

But the man stood up and shook their fist at them.

This, Spencer thought, was probably the best time to start running.

~~~***~~~

"Oh, dear Mother Earth," Brendon said, as he leaned against one of the lights, wheezing. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Spencer said. He was breathing hard, too, doubled over. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he still felt the urge to keep running, farther and farther away, to somewhere safe. _Brendon_ , he thought. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, nothing happened," Brendon said. "Um, you don't look all right."

"Just out of breath," Spencer said. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, but all he could see was that figure getting up and coming closer and wasn't he already there behind them, they should keep running, they shouldn't stand still, they should--

"Come here," Brendon said, and he pulled Spencer up into an embrace. "Breathe."

Spencer clung tightly to Brendon. "I'm scared," he whispered. "Where are we?"

Brendon kissed Spencer softly. "I don't know," he said. "But we'll figure it out tomorrow, all right?"

Spencer nodded. Brendon kissed him once again. Spencer felt himself relax, lost in the familiar feeling of Brendon's arms around them. 

"Hey, faggots!" 

Something hit Spencer in the back, and he turned around, scared again. There was a group of young men, sneering and making rude gestures. The biggest one of them came a few steps closer and he was holding more pebbles in his hand. 

"Y'know, in the middle ages people like you were stoned to death," he said, grinning widely. "I think we should take that custom up again."

Spencer pushed Brendon behind him, keeping him safe. "I don't think you should," he said. They were two against four, and they'd just run a long way. 

The man laughed, loud and cruel. "And who's going to keep us from doing it? You?" He eyed Spencer, smirking. "Which circus have you run from, anyway?"

Spencer ignored the last bit. "Yes, I will," he said. Brendon suddenly touched Spencer's back, fisting his hand in the material of Spencer's thin cloak. Spencer made sure to stand up straight, trying to look imposing and dangerous. 

The men broke into laughter. "Well, let's see how you deal with this," one guy said and he raised his hand to throw a stone.

In that moment, Brendon jerked Spencer backwards and pushed him around. He threw a handful of pebbles at the men who all ducked out of instinct. "Run!"

And they ran again.

~~~***~~~

"This," Brendon said, "does not seem to be a very quiet time."

They'd finally found a small forest in the middle of the park, unoccupied, and they were currently hiding deep inside. They'd made their shelter in a group of bushes, which Spencer hoped would shield them from unfriendly eyes.

"It's also not a very hospitable one," Spencer said. He pulled their blanket tighter around them, pulling Brendon back against his chest.

Brendon sighed. "But it's the middle of the night. Would you trust someone wandering around in the dark?"

"You talk like Pete's never woken us up by throwing pebbles at our window because he couldn't sleep," Spencer said.

"Are we now using Pete as an example of normal people?" 

Spencer smiled. "We could," he said, smiling into Brendon's neck.

Brendon turned his face back. "Good night kiss?"

Spencer gently pressed his lips against the corner of Brendon's mouth. "Maybe things will look brighter in the sunlight."

"I'm sure they will," Brendon said.

 _They must_ , Spencer thought. He didn't feel as certain about that as Brendon did. He held on to Brendon and hoped that their sleep would not be disturbed.

~~~***~~~

The morning dawned bright, the sun already rising slowly. But it wasn't very warm, the cold, thin sun of fall. Wherever they were, the year was already older than back at home.

"I don't think we'll be able to find work as farm hands now," Brendon said. "But maybe someone will take us as apprentices."

Spencer held out an apple to Brendon. "We'll start looking right away."

Brendon munched on his apple. He seemed happy now, after some rest and early morning kisses. "We don't have to," he said, grinning. "No one's forcing us to."

Spencer snorted and pointed at their bags. "Our provisions won't last forever," he said. "We don't have any money to buy food." _Or a thicker blanket_ , he thought. 

Brendon sighed. "All right, we'll start right after breakfast. 

There was a chilly wind soughing through the streets and the people around wore thick coats, scarves wound around their necks. Hardly anyone gave them a second look.

On the one hand, Spencer found it reassuring that they apparently didn't warrant closer inspection. On the other hand, however, it made him feel even lonelier and more outcast. He noticed that the well-dressed people treated them like air--the way they treated the dishevelled, dirty man sitting at the corner of the street. He had a cup to his feet and every so often someone would stop and drop a coin into it. 

"Well," Brendon said. "If worst comes to worst, we can do that, too."

Brendon was right, Spencer knew, but the thought still scared him. If they didn't manage to find work or somewhere to live that wasn't the park--what would they do? He spared the beggar another look. The man looked tired, haggard, and Spencer would have ventured to guess that he wasn't as old as he looked. 

"It'll be all right," Brendon said. He touched the back of his hand to Spencer's. After last night they'd decided not to hold hands, a decision that hurt, because they had come here to be able to live their love. 

As empty as the city had appeared at night, now it seemed over-run with people. They kept to the side of the path that was closest to the house--Spencer didn't trust those huge, noisy carriages. Brendon had laughed, when Spencer had said that. "They drive much too close to the people," Spencer'd said. "Shouldn't they stay in the middle of the road?"

In the daylight, Spencer saw that the street was made out of several lanes and each lane was filled with vehicles of all sorts. 

The house-bound side of the path seemed much safer. It was also where the shop was, as Spencer pointed out.

The first shop they passed was emitting delicious smells. Spencer felt hungry despite their breakfast--he hadn't eaten as much as he would've like, as he feared that they would have to be frugal with their supplies soon. 

The shop was packed and four or five people were already bustling behind the counter. 

“Do you think they’re looking for help?” Brendon squinted through the big window in front. 

“I don’t know,” Spencer said. He was reading the menu and the prices made his stomach drop. He didn’t know what a croissant was, but 2 of whatever currency they used, that seemed like a lot. Spencer tried to remember back to the few times his mother had sent him shopping, back when he was small. He knew that she’d often give him a quarter coin, which had seemed to be enough for bread. 

How much, Spencer wondered, would they have to earn to be able to live comfortably?

“Maybe we should move on,” Brendon said. “William always puts a sign out when he needs help. They don’t have one.”

William was not Spencer’s idea of the perfect business owner, but he favoured walking over standing around. At least walking would keep them warm.

~~~***~~~

Spencer’s fear that they wouldn’t find anyone looking for help, proved to be unfounded. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean that things were going well.

“See, there’s a sign.” Brendon boldly entered the tiny hole-in-the-wall, and Spencer didn’t have a choice but to follow. He didn’t have a very good feeling about the dark interior, the flickering lights and—yes, the inside was as dirty as the window. 

“Um, Brendon,” Spencer said, but Brendon had already moved to the counter, beaming at the old man behind it.

“Hi, we read that you’re looking for help.”

The man stared at them. “You are come to rob my money!”

Brendon’s smile faltered. “No, sir, we saw the sign in the window and—“

“You come to rob me!” The man was yelling and reaching for something underneath his counter. 

“No, we don’t want to rob you,” Spencer said quickly. “Sorry to bother you, we’ll leave you alone now.” He grabbed Brendon by the arm and dragged him out of there as fast as he could. 

As the door fell closed behind them and Spencer looked back, he saw the man waving around a bat. 

“But he was looking for help!” Brendon said, bewildered. 

“We don’t know how long that sign’s been there,” Spencer said. 

They kept on. The problem was, Spencer thought, that there were so many foreign shops here and the town was so big. They didn’t dare to go into every shop, their first experience stifling even Brendon’s usual exuberance. 

Some people sent them away, laughing, before they could finish introducing themselves. Even when they could, a lot of positions had miraculously just been filled.

“I’m sorry, boys,” the man said. “Just haven’t gotten around to putting the sign back yet.”

“We understand,” Spencer forced himself to say. “Have a good day, sir.”

Brendon was rather subdued and he followed Spencer out slowly. 

“Hey,” Spencer said and bumped his hip against Brendon’s. “Don’t be so glum.” It was strange how quickly Spencer could go from being reserved to spreading cheer. 

“I was hoping to find something today,” Brendon said. He leaned against Spencer, seeking physical comfort. 

Spencer glanced around them, but nobody was paying them any heed. He put his arm around Brendon’s shoulder and squeezed his arm. “We’ll find something,” he said. “You’ll see.”

Brendon smiled. “I’d be lost without you,” he said.

 _Without me_ , Spencer thought, _you wouldn’t even be here._

~~~***~~~

They kept looking until shops started to close.

“Should we go back to the park?” Brendon sat down heavily on a bench at the road. It had just been filled with people, but a large carriage had come and taken them all away. “It’s already late.”

Spencer sat down next to him. The thought of tracking all the way back didn't appeal to Spencer. “Maybe we should look for something here,” he said. 

Brendon hesitated. "But what if we don't find anything?"

"We found something yesterday." Spencer stretched his legs. 

Brendon leaned against his Spencer and, after some hesitation, put his head down on Spencer's shoulder. "Maybe we could stay here," he said, yawning. 

"That wouldn't be very comfortable," Spencer said, but he couldn't bring himself to get up, either. He was used to working all day--when it was harvest time, they started at sun rise and worked until sun down. Together with Brendon, he'd explored the forest for long days in the summer. But all this walking and standing around, waiting, it seemed much more exhausting. 

Another carriage came and spewed out more people. Some of them glared at Brendon and Spencer. 

Spencer sighed. "Come on, it's time to leave."

They trudged on, slowly. They didn't find another park, but they came across a bridge, which offered a secluded area, in which they could stay dry and were quite sheltered. And, as far as they could see, they were alone. 

"I'm so hungry," Brendon said. He stared at the bread he was holding. "And we'll have to find a source of water tomorrow."

"Yeah," Spencer said. Their pouches were still half-full, but so far they hadn't seen any wells, let alone open water. He ate his bread slowly, trying to make it last longer. "But tonight we won't be able to do anything about that."

Brendon sighed. "Let's go to sleep."

~~~***~~~

The next day they weren't any more successful. It turned out that there was one big flaw in their plan: the plan itself.

The bookshop was a desperate effort. "I think we'd have to know about books," Brendon said.

"We don't know anything about this time," Spencer answered. 

The sign was written in a flourished script, in several colours. Somehow it made Spencer feel welcome. 

A bell rang when they opened the door. 

"Hello?" Brendon called cautiously. 

"Moment!" An elderly woman came in from the back room. "Good afternoon, young men. How can I help you?"

Spencer swallowed. "Actually, we wanted to help you."

"Oh, the sign?"

They nodded.

"Of course, I could still use a hand or two." She smiled. "I'm Ruth Fairfax."

"I'm Spencer, and this is Brendon." Spencer reached out to shake her hand. "We're very happy that you want to hire us."

Ruth laughed. "My back will also thank you. Let's do the formalities, okay?"

"Formalities?" Brendon sounded a bit faint.

"Don't worry, it's just the usual." Ruth went to the counter and rummaged in a drawer. "But recently they're really cracking down on illegal workers, so I have to do everything by the book."

"We understand," Spencer hurried to say. 

"So, here we go." Ruth pulled out a few sheets of paper. "I need just your address and social security number."

"Social security number?" Spencer asked at the same time as Brendon asked, "Address?"

Ruth eyed them over the brim of her glasses, looking them up and down. She put down the sheets she was holding and sighed. "So when did you run away, boys?"

"We--we didn't run away," Spencer said. 

Ruth snorted. "Sure, you didn't," she said. "But I see kids like you all the time. The city's a magnet for lost people."

"It doesn't matter," Brendon said, "because we can't go back."

"We're willing to work for any wage," Spencer said, desperate. They'd finally found something, it couldn't fail now.

"Boys," Ruth sighed. 

"We're good workers," Spencer continued. "You wouldn't--"

"I can't do that, boys." Ruth shook her head.

"But this is our only chance," Brendon said. "Nobody else even wanted to hire us."

Ruth smiled at them. "You look different," she said. "It's obvious that you're not from here."

"But you wanted us," Spencer said.

"I like you," Ruth said, "because you _are_ different." 

"And you can't--?"

She shook her head again. "I'm sorry."

Spencer felt cold and tired. "We'll have to keep looking." He reached for Brendon and turned around. 

"Wait a moment." Ruth was coming over. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Spencer just wanted to leave and stop talking to her, but Brendon already blurted out, "No." 

"You can't sleep outside," she said. "It's too dangerous."

"So far we've managed fine," Spencer said. Brendon elbowed him none too gently into the ribs. 

Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any money? What about food?"

Before Spencer could say something, Brendon squeezed Spencer's hand hard and said, "We have some food. Could--could we maybe get some water?"

Ruth smiled sadly. "Of course," she said. "Just a moment."

As soon as the door to the back room closed, Spencer turned to Brendon. "Brendon," Spencer said. "We need to keep looking for a job."

"Be silent," Brendon said. "So far she's the only person who wants to help us. Stop pushing her away."

"But--"

Ruth came back, carrying two small, see-through bottles. She handed them to Brendon and Spencer. It was heavier than Spencer expected, but the cap was different from any Spencer had ever seen. It wasn't the pop cap he was used to. 

Spencer glanced at Brendon who was holding the bottle upside down and prodding at it. When Spencer looked up, he found Ruth scrutinising them. 

"Boys," she said slowly, "where did you say you're from?"

"We didn't say," Spencer said. 

Ruth frowned at them. "Are you--do you know how--of course, you know, don't you?"

Spencer really wanted to say yes, but he remembered Brendon's words. What good would a bottle full of water do them, if they couldn't open them?

"No," Spencer said quietly. "I--we used to have different bottles."

Ruth slowly reached out and took Spencer's bottle. She twisted the cap and pulled it off for a moment, before putting it back on. "Are you Amish?" she asked, eying their clothes. "I didn't know that there was a settlement here."

Spencer didn't know what an Amish was. He wondered if they should go and find out what they were and where they lived. If it seemed reasonable that Spencer and Brendon were like them, maybe they could live there.

"I don't know," Brendon said. "We--we come from someplace far away."

Ruth sighed. "Are you sure you can't go back? This city, it's--it is not safe."

Spencer reached for Brendon's hand, squeezing it tightly. "No, we can't," he said. "We--they--we can't."

"I see." Ruth smiled at them. "And you'd think people in the 21st century would be more tolerant than they were one hundred years ago."

Spencer smiled back at her. At least she wasn't trying to get them to go back anymore. "We'll have to try our luck here."

"Okay," Ruth said. "Okay. Listen, I'm going to write down an address for you." She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something. "Here you'll be able to get some food and also a bed for the night. Uh, maybe you should ask for two beds, though." She made a face. "Sometimes there are--you should take care."

"Oh." Spencer took the piece of paper. He read the address ( _Open House, Roosevelt Blvd #348_ ) and thought about how they didn't even know which city they were in.

"What's up?" Ruth gently tipped up Spencer's face. 

"We thought it would be better here," Brendon said. "That we could--but it's not, isn't it?"

Ruth sighed. "Some people still need to learn tolerance," she said. "But it's probably loads better than what you're used to."

 _But not good enough_ , Spencer thought. For the first time he wondered if they shouldn't have stayed. If they had to continue to hide here, what good had it been?

"Um, can you tell us how to--?" Brendon pointed at the paper. "We don't know."

"Oh, it's relatively easy to find," Ruth said. "Just follow this street until you get to a big crossing, then you cross the street and go right. You'll see the house soon."

"Thank you," Spencer said. 

She smiled at them as they left. "Good luck, boys."

Outside it seemed to be even colder now. Spencer wrapped his cloak around him more tightly. They walked quietly away from the bookshop. Spencer felt a sense of hopelessness. If everyone was afraid and wouldn't hire them without papers, how would they be able to get a job?

"Spencer," Brendon said suddenly, "I'm scared.

 _Me too_ , Spencer thought, but he said, "We'll find something. We'll just have to keep looking."

~~~***~~~

Spencer hadn't given much thought to what the Open House would look like, but it seemed friendlier than he'd expected.

"It seems nice," Brendon said. "Let's try it." He looked tired, and he was shivering in his thin clothes. 

Spencer nodded. He wouldn't have dared it by himself, but he wanted Brendon to have one good night's sleep. 

There was a counter and a young woman greeted them warmly. "Hello! Have you come for food or shelter?"

"Um, both?" Brendon smiled, but it was a weak version of the bright beaming smile that had won Spencer's hat. Spencer ached with the need to hold Brendon and tell him that everything would be all right, even if things weren't going well now.

"Okay, I can work with that. I'm Anna. Follow me please."

She pointed them to an eating room. "Here you can get some food. Just take a tray and follow the line. When you're done, you can come back to me and I'll try and find beds for you, okay?"

They nodded. The room was bright and clean, with rows of tables. Nobody gave them a second glance. There was a small line, but Spencer was thankful for it because at least they could copy what everyone else was doing. Brendon stayed close as they shuffled along the counter.

There were only a few people sitting at the tables, and Spencer and Brendon managed to get a table all for themselves. 

They were so hungry that even the simple stew they had was the most delicious thing they've ever tasted. 

"I feel so much better now," Brendon said. 

Spencer nodded and poked at his apple.

"Spencer," Brendon said.

"I don't--" Spencer sighed. "I hate that we have to do this."

"Just this once," Brendon said. "Tomorrow we'll find something." Apparently Brendon had only needed a proper meal to get his confidence back. Spencer's belly was nicely full, but he couldn't overlook the fact that they currently depended on other people's pity. 

Brendon covered Spencer's hand with his own. "As long as we're together," he said, "it'll be fine."

Spencer forced a smile. "I'm just tired," he said. "Tomorrow I'll--I'll be better."

Brendon squeezed Spencer's hand tightly. "Then we should ask Anna for a bed."

Anna showed them to room that was lined with beds at each wall. "Here you can spend the night," she said. 

"Thank you," Spencer said. The mattress was thin, but softer than the ground they'd slept on the previous nights. For once they would be somewhere warm and dry and, most importantly, safe.

~~~***~~~

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night, disoriented and confused. For a moment he lay on his bed, just listening. Brendon was on the bed next to him, but he was awake, too--his breaths came fast and hurried, and ... Was that a whimper?

Spencer was at once wide awake and turned over carefully. There was someone leaning over Brendon, hand clamped over Brendon's mouth.

"Just be quiet, boy," the man said. "Such a pretty boy you are."

Spencer reacted out of instinct. He jumped up and pushed the man over. The man fell over and landed on the bed next to Brendon's with a loud crash.

"What the fuck's going on?" Someone at the end of the room yelled. "Shut the fuck up!"

Brendon just shared one quick look with Spencer, and they both grabbed their stuff. Spencer send a quiet prayer of thanks to the heaven that they'd just pulled off their shoes and had gone to sleep fully clothed. It meant they just needed to slip on their shoes, grab their blankets and bags and within a minute they were out of there.

The hallway was blindingly bright, but Spencer held Brendon's hand and pulled him forward. 

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Spencer said, when Brendon stumbled. "Come on."

Spencer sighed relieved when they reached the front hall. It didn't sound like there was anyone following them, but he just wanted to get out of here.

"Hey! What's up, where are you going?" Anna came after them. "Wait a minute!"

"We can't stay," Spencer called back. "Thank you for everything."

And then they were finally out of the building. They turned the corner and kept running for about a minute. They reached a corner and Brendon pulled hard against Spencer's arm. 

"Stop," he gasped. "Just a minute."

Spencer thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest with any sudden noise on the street. "Just enough to pull ourselves together," he said and leaned down to pull on his shoes properly. His hands were shaking so much that he couldn't get his laces tied. 

"Let me," Brendon said, and he kneeled next to Spencer. His hands were cold. Brendon's hands were never cold, his usual temperature seemed to run a few degrees higher than a normal person's. 

"Are--is everything--are you all right?" Spencer asked. His voice was shaking. He couldn't get the image of that man leaning over Brendon out of his mind. "Did he--?"

"I'm fine," Brendon said. He quickly tied Spencer's laces and held Spencer's hands. "I'm fine," he repeated and leaned in to press a quick kiss against Spencer's lips. "Nothing happened."

"Goo--good."

"Breathe," Brendon said. "I'm right here, everything's fine, it's--"

" _Nothing_ is fine," Spencer said. "It's--god, how did we get ourselves into this mess?"

Brendon smiled softly. "We'll manage to get ourselves out of it, too."

He kissed Spencer one more time. "And now we should get away from here."

Spencer nodded. They quickly straightened their bags and themselves. 

Now it was fully dark outside, and with the night the cold had come. "We'll have to find somewhere else to sleep," Brendon said.

"Somewhere without any other people," Spencer said.

"Yeah. That would probably be good."

~~~***~~~

Like so many things, they found the warehouse by accident. Brendon saw it first.

They were walking, not toward the crossing, but away from it. Spencer wanted to get as quickly away from the Open House as they possibly could. 

"Hey," Brendon said, "wait a moment." He pointed to an alley. "Look."

The building was unkept, the walls dirty. A sign was short of falling off the wall. But the door was open a crack. 

"Let's take a look," Spencer said. He was tired and cold, and all he wanted to do right now as to hold on to Brendon as tightly as possible until he thought he could breathe freely again. 

Spencer didn't have high hopes that the building would be empty--even if the building was abandoned, he didn't think that this good opportunity of shelter would be empty. 

Brendon jerked the door open further and they sneaked inside. It was dark, only the light from outside filtering in through dirty windows. There was one large room, filled with strange machines. They carefully threaded their way around those, until they reached a hallway at the end of the room.

From here, they had access to several rooms, all in different states of disorder. They chose the cleanest one and discovered, to their relief, that the door also had a working lock. 

"This doesn't look too bad," Spencer said. The window let in a bit of light, just enough to see by, but the locked door calmed him a lot. At least no one would be able to surprise them in their sleep. 

"Hey," Brendon said. He had cleared one corner from the rubbish and spread their blankets there to make a nest. "Come here."

Spencer let Brendon pull him down. Brendon was warm, his skin soft underneath Spencer's finger tips, and his kisses were familiar. 

Brendon turned onto his back, pulling Spencer on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Spencer's middle and his arms around Spencer's shoulder, holding him tightly. 

"Brendon," Spencer said, as he put his hands on Brendon's face. He kissed Brendon deeply, twisting his hand in Brendon's face.

Brendon kissed him back just as hard, his fingers dipping into Spencer's arms. When they broke for air, he mouthed along Spencer's jaw, biting him gently. "I'm fine," he whispered. "Don't worry."

"I'm so scared," Spencer said and he hated the way his voice broke. _I want to keep you safe_ , he tried to say, but he couldn't bring his mouth to form the words. 

Brendon pressed a kiss against Spencer's cheek. "Me too," he whispered.

Spencer swallowed. "I wondered--do you want to go home?"

"I don't know," Brendon said. "At home, it's--you know how it is."

"But is it any better here?" Spencer pressed closer against Brendon. "We can't be openly together here, either. We have to hide, except we don't have anywhere to hide, and--this doesn't seem like a very friendly time."

Brendon nodded, his hair swishing over Spencer's face. "I know," he said, voice desperate and small. "Just--" He sighed. "Tomorrow morning," he said. "Let's do it tomorrow morning. One last night, please?"

Spencer nodded. Tonight, at least, they would be safe. He kissed Brendon softly. 

Brendon pulled Spencer's shirt out of his trousers, slipping his hands inside Spencer's trousers. 

Spencer thrust carefully against Brendon. "I want to feel you," he said. 

Brendon laughed, as he pulled Spencer closer, thrusting up. "Open my trousers," he said, smiling. 

Spencer slipped one hand between them and tugged first on the fastening of Brendon's trousers, then his own. He opened them just enough to pull their cocks out, holding them loosely in his fist. 

"Feels good," Brendon said. 

"I love you," Spencer whispered.

"Always," Brendon replied. He wrapped one hand around Spencer's, tightening the hold on their cocks. 

Spencer pulled Brendon in for another kiss. The feel of Brendon's skin against his own grounded Spencer, and he found himself relaxing. Tomorrow they would go back home. Spencer wished they could go home and still have this. It would hurt to see Brendon and not be allowed to touch, but as long as Brendon would be safe, Spencer thought he could stand it. It would be easier than spending every waking second worried sick about where they were going to sleep, what they were going to eat and if they were about to be robbed or beaten. 

Running away, having a romantic adventure all by themselves, without the security network of their family and friends, had seemed so much easier when they had had a bed to sleep in every night and parents putting food on the table.

Now, alone, hungry, tired and scared, it seemed less like an adventure and more like a trip to hell. 

"Stop thinking," Brendon said and rubbed his thumb over the slit of Spencer's cock. 

Spencer groaned. "Do that again."

"Only if you're here with me," Brendon said. "Come on, kiss me."

That Spencer could do. 

It was easy to lose himself in Brendon's mouth, letting Brendon take care of them. His orgasm came almost as a surprise. Spencer came with a half-shout. 

"Shhh," Brendon said and followed suit. 

"I love you," Spencer whispered again, his mouth pressed against Brendon's skin.

"I love you, too." Brendon pressed a kiss against Spencer's temple. "Forever and always, you know?"

"I do." Spencer held on tightly to Brendon. 

Tomorrow they would go home and everything would go back to the way it was.

~~~***~~~

"Ready?" Brendon asked.

Spencer nodded. They had cleaned up their clothes and packed their bags. Now they just had to jump back home. 

Brendon took a deep breath and turned into a horse. 

Spencer patted Brendon's neck and put their bags on Brendon's back before he mounted himself. "All set," he said. He wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck, closed his eyes and held on tightly. 

Nothing happened. 

Spencer kept his eyes closed and waited. 

Still nothing happened. Then suddenly Brendon shook and Spencer slid quickly of his back. Brendon turned back and stood there stock-still. 

"Brendon?" Spencer reached out carefully. "Brendon, what's going on?"

"I can't," Brendon said. 

"We've been through this before and--"

"No, Spencer." Brendon shook his head. "That's not it. I _can't_ bring us back."

Spencer moved to stand in front of Brendon. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"I don't know where home is," Brendon said. "I can't _find_ it. I don't know the way back."

"But Pete comes and goes all the time." Spencer took Brendon's hand. 

Brendon swallowed. "Um, yeah, but Pete's bound to our time and place."

"And why aren't you?"

"Well." Brendon coughed. "Normally you don't do your first jump alone." 

"You don't," Spencer said. 

"Yeah, it's--you need someone to tether you to that specific point."

Spencer pulled Brendon in and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he whispered. "You've known all along."

"We weren't planning to ever go back," Brendon mumbled into Spencer's hair. "I didn't think it would matter."

Spencer couldn't even be mad at Brendon. They'd imagined a time and place where they could be happy and together, not this. "It's all right," he said. "We'll just have to find our way here."

~~~***~~~

Two weeks later, Spencer wasn't so sure anymore that they had a way to find here.

"I could go out again," Brendon said, his voice raspy, just before he broke into another long coughing fit. 

"No," Spencer said. "You're gonna stay here and rest." He leaned down to press a kiss against Brendon's forehead. "I'll go looking for food."

They had run out of food more than a week ago, and ever since they had been scraping by with what they could find. Spencer was amazed at what people threw away. 

"I don't like that you're going to go out all alone." Brendon sighed. 

Spencer pressed a kiss on Brendon's hand. "I know," he said. "But it's the only way. You can't go out."

It had been growing steadily colder and their clothes weren't enough to keep them properly warm. Spencer had been afraid that one of them would fall sick, but they had to keep going out and looking for food and a job. 

When Brendon had started sniffling, Spencer had tried to make him stay home, but Brendon wouldn't have any of it.

"I can't stay here, lying around, knowing you're out there on your own," Brendon had said and gone out with Spencer. 

Spencer was sure that Brendon was only consenting now because he was dizzy every time he stood up. 

"Wish me luck," Spencer said and squeezed Brendon's hand. "Stay warm and sleep."

"I love you," Brendon said. "Please come back."

"I wouldn't leave you," Spencer said. "See you tonight."

Spencer followed their usual route. By now they knew which places in the neighbourhood were good sources. 

He stopped in the alley behind the bakery. Brendon loved the little pastries and maybe Spencer would be able to find one. It would cheer Brendon up, Spencer thought. He stepped closer to the bins. Normally they wouldn't stop by this early--the bakery was full at this time, and it wouldn't be the first time they were chased away. But Brendon would like it, and Spencer was easy on Brendon. 

Spencer carefully bowed over the garbage bin. 

"Alone today?"

Spencer jumped and almost fell. A young man was standing in the backdoor. Spencer hadn't seen him at all. "I'm sorry," Spencer stammered. 

"No prob," the guy said. "Hey, where's your friend?"

"Not here," Spencer said. He backed away. "I'm sorry, I won't come again."  
The guy eyed Spencer, but not unfriendly. Spencer was confused. Usually people cursed them and sent them away, but these people seemed to know and not mind that Spencer was rummaging around in their garbage. 

"I wouldn't eat anything that's been in there," the guy said, pointing to the garbage bins.

"I don't have a choice," Spencer said before he could stop himself. 

The guy gave him a look. "Wait a sec," he said and went back inside.

Spencer stood in the alley, wondering whether he should run--what was he doing inside? Was he calling someone to take Spencer away?

Before Spencer could make up his mind, the guy returned, holding a bag. "Look," he said, "these are from yesterday. Just take them, okay?"

Spencer took the bag. From the feel of it, it was filled with bread rolls. Spencer held the bag close to his chest and swallowed to clear his throat. "Thank you," he said, overcome with a feeling of gratitude so strong that it made him want to hug the man. 

The guy shrugged. "No problem. Just take care of yourself." 

Spencer continued his round. He was hyperaware of the bag full of baked goods inside his own bag, forming a huge bulge. He couldn't help himself but try and convert that bag into days--maybe it was enough food for two or three days. It gave him hope. 

Maybe that was why he didn't pay enough attention when he made his way home. He felt good, relieved and energetic for the first time in days. If that was enough food that he could stay home for a few days to take care of Brendon, Brendon might recover much sooner. Not overwhelmed by worries, there was a new spring in his step. 

Spencer only thought about getting home, showing Brendon what he'd managed, and he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. So when he bumped into someone, he startled. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't see you."

"Damn hippie," the guy grumbled. "Watch your fucking steps!"

Spencer hurried on, calling "Sorry!" one more time. When something caught his arm, he thought it was the man.

"I said I was sorry," Spencer said. But when he looked, it was another guy. Spencer knew him, had seen him begging on street corners. Brendon had nicknamed him Beard, because his beard was long and stark dirty. 

Spencer stopped cold in his tracks. Beard was eying his bag intently.

"Hey, boy, what a nice bag you've got," Beard said. "So full, that must be hard to carry."

"N-no," Spencer stammered. He tried to move away, but Beard tightened his grip on Spencer's arm so much that it hurt. 

"Come on, give me that bag," Beard said and he was already tugging on the straps keeping it around Spencer's shoulder. "I want it."

"But it's mine," Spencer said.

Beard slapped Spencer back-handed. The shock and sting temporarily made Spencer freeze. _No_ , he thought. _This can't be happening now._

"Give it up," Beard said. "Or do I need to talk to your pretty boy next?"

Spencer's blood ran cold. Did Beard knew where they lived? "You live him alone," Spencer spit out. "Don't dare to touch him."

"I'm touching you now." Beard grinned, showing Spencer rows of rotten teeth. "Now give me the fucking bag."

Spencer struggled. Beard pushed back, so that Spencer stumbled and fell. He barely managed not to land on his bag, saving the food, but the impact knocked the wind out of him. 

And then Beard kicked him, right in the stomach. "You stupid boy, should've given me the bag just when I asked nicely." 

Beard tugged on the bag again, but this time Spencer fought back. He kicked Beard and started to crawl away. But Beard kicked him again, laying Spencer out flat. And then again and again. Spencer covered his head with one arm and held on tightly to his bag with the other. 

But when Beard reached for the bag again, Spencer didn't have enough strength left to defend it again. 

"Mine!" Beard exclaimed and tugged on the fastenings. "Damn, open this damn thing!" He threw the bag at Spencer's head. 

Spencer struggled upright, breathing hard. His entire body hurt, his nose was bleeding, and he was close to tears. He reached for his bag with shaking hands--to get Beard to stop, Spencer would've done anything. 

"Open it!" Beard kicked again, but this time he hit the bag, and something inside gave a loud crunch. 

_The rolls_ , Spencer thought. Their _food_. He was holding on the bag with shaking hands.

"Open it!" Beard yelled and he moved to kick again, but this time Spencer acted first. The wave of anger from losing their food gave Spencer enough energy to kick out first and he hit the knee of Beard's supporting leg. He watched Beard wobble and fall. Beard landed with a yell, and he was loudly cursing.

Suddenly Spencer realised that they were making such a racket that they were attracting other people and he didn't have enough energy left to fight more people. He had to go home, to Brendon, lock them in and hide. They'd found out that their room had a steady water supply, and they could stay in there for days, if they needed. 

Spencer struggled upright. Beard was still on the ground, reaching for Spencer. "No, you're not going to get away! That's mine!"

There was a noise up the street, and Spencer started to run. He hurt so much that he was stumbling every fifth step, but he was moving, away from Beard, who was still yelling, but his cries were fading. Spencer's ribs hurt, and he remembered the crunch he'd heard when Beard had kicked him. The warehouse seemed like heaven when it came into Spencer's view.

When he reached the door to their room, it was locked and he started to panic. He needed to get inside, to get to Brendon, and he needed the door as shield between them and everyone else. 

Spencer banged on the door. "Brendon! Brendon!"

It seemed to take an eternity until he could hear the lock turn and the door fell away underneath his weight. 

"Hey, Spencer, what's--oh deity in heaven, what happened?"

"Lock the door," Spencer gasped. "Lock the door."

He managed to drag himself over to their makeshift bed, padded with everything soft they could find. 

Brendon locked the door and immediately he fell to his knees next to Spencer. "Spencer, what happened?"

"Beard," Spencer rasped. "He tried to rob me."

"Oh no." Brendon carefully ran his hands over Spencer. "What--how are you feeling?"

"You're safe," Spencer said. "I'm good."

"Your nose," Brendon whispered. "Wait, let me." He got up and went to wet a piece of cloth, but he had to lean against the wall, when he had another coughing fit.

"You're not better?"

"A little bit," Brendon said. "I don't hurt quite as much. But right now I'm more worried about you." He gently ran the cloth over Spencer's face, cleaning away the blood. "Anywhere else?"

Spencer shook his head. It didn't matter, he thought. If Beard had broken any bones, it would just needlessly worry Brendon. "Just a bit roughed up," he said. "Look into my bag."

Brendon did and he pulled out the bag the baker had given Spencer. Although it had suffered, it didn't look as badly as Spencer had feared. 

"This?" Brendon carefully opened the bag and gasped. "Spencer!"

He showed the bag to Spencer. On top of everything lay the pastry Brendon had coveted, almost unharmed. Just the corner was broken off. 

Spencer felt something clench in his chest and started to cry.

"Hey, Spence, hey." Brendon crawled over and pulled Spencer into a hug. "It'll be all right," he said, their mantra of the past weeks. "We'll get through this."

Spencer wanted to believe him so much. But he could hardly breathe and Brendon was sick, and--they didn't have anyone to help them. This was no way to live. 

Brendon shared his pastry with Spencer, insisting that he eat. "You're my knight in shiny armour," Brendon said. "You deserve it." He kissed Spencer. "My one true love."

Spencer smiled and didn't say that, if Spencer weren't here, that if Brendon had never met Spencer, he wouldn't know about fairy tales and, more important, he wouldn't need knights in shiny armour to protect him and salvage food other people had thrown away. 

That night, Spencer felt hot and the pain kept him awake. He was sure his ribs were broken. One of the Urie’s farmhands had once fallen and broken his rib--it had injured his lungs and the poor boy had died. Spencer wondered whether the same was going to happen to Spencer. If Brendon was going to wake up in the morning and Spencer would be dead. 

It might not be the worst thing to happen to Brendon, Spencer thought. _Please_ , he thought. _Come and take him back where he belongs. He deserves better than this._

~~~***~~~

"You two are so fucking stupid, I can't even."

Spencer was hot and chilly at the same time. It was hard to open his eyes, and when he had blinked them open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Pete?"

"Oh, good, he's awake," Pete said. He leaned over Spencer and scowled. "Dude, you are in for one good scolding. Grace's about to go out of her mind, worried sick for the two of you."

"Take Brendon home," Spencer mumbled. "He should go back home."

Pete frowned. "Of course, I'm taking you home," he said. "That's the entire point."

"No, Brendon," Spencer said, but his tongue felt thick and swollen. "He needs to..."

"He's been in and out of it all night," Brendon said. "Please, Pete, we need to hurry." He coughed, another long bout of body-shaking coughs, and Spencer wanted to get up and hold him.

"Yeah, right, I gotta get both of you home. I'll get him upright. You can keep him steady for long enough to get him onto my back, right?"

"Yeah," Brendon said. 

Pete put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and moved him into a sitting position. It hurt so much that Spencer gasped. "Leave me," he said.

"He's delirious, all right," Pete said.

"He's been saying that all night," Brendon said, suddenly crying. "That I need to go back home and should leave him here."

"Well, he's about to be in for one huge disappointment," Pete said. He hoisted Spencer upright and the resulting rush of pain mostly knocked Spencer out. He dimly remembered holding on to Brendon, whispering _I love you_ over and over, and he was hoisted onto a horseback. It took a moment and Brendon was suddenly there, on the horse, next to Spencer.

"Please bring us home," Brendon said.

The horse whinnied and Spencer felt an old, familiar sensation of jumping. The moment the horse's hooves touched ground again, Spencer lost his consciousness.

~~~***~~~

Spencer woke up, disoriented. He was warm, but not the feverish heat he was used to, and the pain was bearable.

"Oh, thank deity, you're awake."

Spencer turned his head to look at Grace. "Are we--are we home?"

"Yes, you are, you stupid, stupid boys." Grace was sat at Spencer's bed, holding his hand. She leaned over to press a kiss against his forehead. 

Spencer felt something wet against his cheek and he realised that Grace was crying. "Sorry," he whispered.

"I'll call Brendon," Boyd said from the door. He was smiling. "He'll want to know."

"Is Brendon all right? He had a cough, and he was--"

Grace put her finger on Spencer's lips. She, too, was smiling. "Yes, he is all right. Right now he's much better than you are."

"Spencer!" Brendon came running in and all but threw himself at Spencer. 

"Careful!" But Grace had already moved out of the way. 

"Are you all right?" Spencer asked Brendon. 

"I should be asking you," Brendon said. "I'm fine, oh, you don't know how worried I've been--"

"I think that would be our cue," Boyd said. "Brendon, please sit down."

Brendon crawled onto the bed and sat next to Spencer. Both Boyd and Grace were standing at the foot of the edge. They were looking at Brendon and Spencer for a long moment, but then Grace started to cry again. "Why did you run away?" she asked. "How could you have been so stupid?"

Boyd put his arm around Grace. "Boys," he said, "please answer that."

"We wanted to be together," Brendon said. "And here we--we can't."

"Oh, boys," Grace whispered. She pressed her hand against her mouth. 

"We had to," Spencer said. He reached for Brendon's hand. "We had to."

"Oh, you stupid children!" Grace moved forward and stood with her hands on her hips. "Did you really think that we wouldn't have--that we would have insisted?"

"But the rules," Spencer started.

Boyd sighed. "Boys, do you really think that we care more about the rules than about our children?"

Grace sat down on the bed. "We didn't--you should've said something," she said. "We were hoping it was just--a summer love, nothing of substance."

"I told you I loved him," Brendon said, petulant. "You didn't believe me."

"You're sixteen," Grace said. 

"How old were you when you met Dad?"

"He has a point, Grace," Boyd said. He, too, sat down, on the other side of the bed. "We didn't want to drive you away."

"Oh, come here," Grace said and opened her arms wide. She pulled in both of them for a hug. "You are still my children," she said. "Don't ever do something that stupid again."

Spencer held on tightly. "We won't," he said.

"No more jumping," Grace said. "Ever again."

Brendon giggled. "I guess that's my fault."

Boyd sighed, but he wrapped his arms around them, too. "You couldn't have just run away into the wood?"

"I'll keep it in mind for next time," Brendon quipped, but Grace tightened her arms around them enough to hurt.

"No more running away, ever," she said. "Promise me."

"No more running away," Spencer repeated. 

Grace let go of them. "We can offer you the protection of this roof," she said, holding on to Spencer and Brendon's hands. "But the Council will still be able to banish you from the community." Her eyes were filled with tears again. "The rules won't allow this connection."

"Then maybe it's time to challenge the rules," Spencer said. 

Brendon turned to Spencer. "Together?"

"Together," Spencer said.

Boyd frowned. "How do you think you're going to be able to change them?"

"Don't worry," Spencer said. "I have a plan."

~~~***~~~

Gerard didn't seem very surprised to see Spencer and Brendon. "The lost sons have returned," he said.

"Good day, Council Elder," Spencer said. "We're here to propose something."

Gerard let his brush sink. He was painting something involving a lot of black and red. Spencer had learned not to look too closely. "I have an inkling where this is going."

"Are you going to help us then?" Brendon reached for Spencer's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Will you?"

Gerard looked at them. "If you fail," he said slowly, "we will have to banish you, you understand? I won't--I won't be able to keep you safe from that."

They nodded. "If that happens," Spencer said, "I need you to plead that Brendon can stay."

"He won't have to," Brendon said. His mouth was a thin line, his knuckles white as he was holding on to Spencer so tightly it hurt. "Because you will convince them and nobody will have to leave."

"But just in case," Spencer said. "Just in case we fail--please will you take care of Brendon?"

Gerard looked at Spencer. "Are you sure you want that?

"I am the problem," Spencer said. "They will forgive him."

"We won't fail," Brendon repeated mulishly. "We won't."

"We just need a little bit of your help."

Gerard didn't answer right away. He looked between Brendon and Spencer, and then he turned over his brush in his fingers. Spencer thought he was going to die, his heart racing. He wanted to hug Brendon--Brendon was so convinced that they only could win that he hated that Spencer had planned for every contingency. Spencer thought it was only prudent. Even if Spencer would have to leave, a complete outcast, Brendon was still a phouka, he could stay in the community. It was Spencer who didn't belong. 

"Yes," Gerard said. "What exactly do you need from me?"

~~~***~~~

Spencer had been to Council meetings before. He'd even been the main topic of one, a few days after Pete had brought him here. Back then he'd been a shy child, frightened of the adults arguing. Most of them had yelled at Pete for bringing back a human. _It upsets the balance_ , one of the Elders had complained. Spencer had hated how she had always referred to him as _it_.

But despite all their precious rules, even the Council hadn't been able to figure out a way how to bring Spencer back into his own time. The Uries had fought against dropping him off in whatever time they reached. "He's just a child," Grace had argued. "You could just kill him now and it would be more merciful."

This time, Grace and Boyd were here, too. And just as back then, Brendon was at Spencer's side, holding his hand, providing strength and comfort just by being there. But now it was Spencer's turn to argue. 

He felt almost overwhelmed by the rows of people staring down at him and Brendon. He took a deep breath and squeezed Brendon's hand. 

Gerard stood up from his position in the center. "We are here today to hear Spencer argue on the subject of a certain rule." He smiled at Spencer and sat back down. "You may speak now."

Spencer swallowed and straightened up. "I want to propose to abolish the fraternisation rule."

People murmured, and Wilson called out, "I'm not surprised to hear that."

"Quiet!" Gerard was standing again. "It is now Spencer's turn to speak and we will hear him out." He glared at Wilson. "Any further interruptions will be punished." Wilson leaned back, grumbling. "Spencer, please continue. We would like to hear your reasoning to abolish that rule."

Spencer nodded. "As I'm sure everyone knows, I am the reason that rule exists. But there are two people affected by it--and for our sake, I ask you to reconsider the rule."

Brendon intertwined their fingers and held on tightly. Gerard was smiling at them. It was strangely calming.

"I have lived among you for the past eight years," Spencer said. "I've grown up here and it's all I've ever known. I am still a human, but I belong here. I've become part of this community and I--I want to stay." Spencer's voice wavered and he cleared his throat quickly. "With Brendon," he added. "I want to be able to live here and spend my life with Brendon.

"We tried," he continued, "and went to the upperworld." He glanced at Brendon, still fallow from battling the cough, and he was aware of his own wounds, just barely healed. "We went together because we didn't want to be separated by a rule that was born out of misgivings and didn't hurt anyone but us."

Spencer looked up, made sure to find Gerard and look directly into his eyes. "I've become part of this world," he said. "If our trip to the upperworld has shown anything, it was that even if I am human, I have no place in the upperworld.

"So I ask this Council to please accept me as one of yours and let me stay."

~~~***~~~

Spencer hated waiting. Waiting was the worst because he kept alternating between hope and being convinced that he'd botched it.

At least Brendon let Spencer cling to him and patted Spencer's hair, while Spencer was going on and on about how he'd fucked up their only chance.

"You know that they always deliberate on issues forever. It's barely been fifteen minutes," Brendon said. 

"But what are they talking about?" Spencer stared at the closed door. Gerard had smiled at them as they'd left the room and he'd _promised_ , but what if there were more people than just Wilson who objected to Spencer's arguments?

"Breathe." Brendon kissed Spencer's temple. "Believe," he whispered. "Believe in us."

That, Spencer found, was easy to do.

~~~***~~~

"We've discussed your proposal and have come to a decision."

Spencer thought he was going to be sick. Gerard was standing there, all calm, but not smiling. What did that mean, Gerard not smiling? He'd smiled at Spencer all throughout his speech, giving him encouraging nods and being generally benevolent. But now he seemed removed, like, well, like a Council Elder was supposed to be like. 

"The fraternisation rule was put in place many years ago, when your fate was still unknown. The only direct result we've seen was to make you run away and endanger your lives." Gerard leaned forward. "That wasn't very smart."

Spencer swallowed and nodded. "We know," he said. "But we just wanted to be together."

"Yes," Gerard said. "We are aware of that." He looked down at his notepad. Spencer would be damned if it wasn't full of odd scribbles and doodles, with a word penned here and there, but without context. 

"It is the decree of the Council that the fraternisation rule will be abolished."

Spencer's ears were ringing and he felt faint and cold. Had he understood Gerard correctly? Or was his mind making up his best case scenario, letting him hear the words he wanted to hear?

But Gerard was smiling. No, he was practically beaming. "Your actions speak as loud as your words," he said. "You decided to brave the dangers of an unknown time and place--to face the fate that was Spencer's together. You risked your lives, and it has been called into question whether the rule was worth losing you two. We think it's not, and hence our ruling goes that the rule, which was constituted only eight years ago, will be abolished.

You are allowed to stay and spend your life amongst us." His eyes were twinkling. "Just please obey the other rules. There's no reason to change them."

"Yes," Spencer said numbly. "Sure." 

And then Brendon was there, hugging him, babbling, "You did it!" Grace and Boyd came up behind him, smiling.

Spencer realised that it was really happening. He had succeeded. "Brendon," he whispered. "Brendon."

Brendon was shaking, too. "It's real," he said. He was both laughing and crying at the same time. 

Spencer held on to him in the firm knowledge that he would never have to let go.


End file.
